


You have one (1) new message

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempted Masturbation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Dominant Castiel, Established Relationship, Gags, Language Kink, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, Submissive Dean Winchester, Voice Kink, headphones, latex suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: “This is Dean’s phone. He’s a littletied upat the moment, please leave a message after the beep.”Lusty Lexis prompt fill: Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester (Implied), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: The AO3 SPN Kink Meme, Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	You have one (1) new message

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [theao3spnkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theao3spnkinkmeme) collection. 



> Lusty Lexis prompt: Sensory Deprivation  
> Also a fill for the AO3 SPN Kink meme.
> 
> I have no idea if this thing is a setting that works but we’re going to assume that it is, okay? Also I’m sorry to Jane Austen. And to the prompter. This turned out a little… different from the original prompt.
> 
> This has also not been proofread, any mistakes are my own.

“Did you change your voicemail settings like I asked?” Cas asks, strolling casually into Dean’s living room one Saturday afternoon. They had a standing appointment on Saturdays to meet up, but Dean never quite knew what time Cas would be coming over because Cas works most Saturdays. Him strolling in unannounced thus isn’t so unusual, but what is, is the question.

“Uh, I don’t know?” Dean says, looking up from his book. His day had been filled with cleaning and more cleaning, and he wanted a break, and now Cas is sort of interrupting his break. His question throws Dean – did Cas ask him to do something?

“Yes, Dean.” Cas sounds exasperated. He sighs and holds out his hand. “Just give me your phone, I’ll settle it. You go get ready for today’s scene, okay?”

“Anything in particular you want?” Dean asks, slowly drawing his phone from the pocket in his lounging pants.

“With regards to…?”

“The scene. How do you want me? I’m assuming you know exactly what you’re going to do with my phone and its voicemail settings, so I’m asking about my preparations.”

“Ah,” Cas says. “Nothing in particular, just get clean and naked, then go into the play room and wait for me there. I need to find a few things, but I’ll be with you soon, okay?”

Dean nods and kisses Cas quickly before he slips from the living room into the bathroom to comply with Cas’s wishes. He’s curious to see what Cas has planned for him, but his thoughts are weirdly dominated by his phone. He’s still not sure why Cas needs his phone, but he trusts his boyfriend slash partner a lot.

When Dean deems himself _clean_ , he moves over to the play room and sits on the edge of the small bed to wait for Cas. The temperature in their little play room (which isn’t actually very small, just cozy) is set exactly to Dean’s comfort level, and he’s glad for that now, especially because Cas is taking a little while to arrive and start their scene.

Dean has started meditating by the time Cas arrives. Dean opens his eyes as the door opens and takes in Cas, who’s pushing the door open with his hips, hands full of… stuff. Dean can’t quite discern what he’s carrying, but there’s latex in there, as well as some rope.

“Thanks for waiting, Dean,” Cas says, dropping everything on the bed and pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’ve got something planned today that’s a little out there, but I think you’ll enjoy it, okay?”

Dean nods. Usually Cas tells him exactly what’s going to happen, but after last time, Dean requested he did a surprise scene once every while. This must be the first of those.

“Good. So, I’ve got a full-body latex suit here, and you’ll have to put that on. I’ve also got a blindfold, a gag, and headphones, and they’re going to figure into this too.” Cas hands over the latex suit and helps Dean into it. The hands are a little uncomfortable, as they’re like mitts, and Dean can’t use his fingers anymore, which is… unsettling. The weirdest part of the latex suit is the fact that his crotch is left open, but Dean shrugs it off quickly. Castiel then helps position him on their St Andrews cross, tying Dean to it spread-eagle.

“Comfortable?” Cas asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean says, eyes closed. He trusts Cas to make the right decisions for him, so when the blindfold is put on, taking away his sight, and the gag is put in his mouth, taking away his voice, all Dean can do is relax further. Cas pushes a small ball into his left hand – Dean knows the scene will be called off if he drops it, it’s their safety precaution if he can’t speak or move – and asks him once again whether he’s comfortable. When Dean nods again, Cas kisses his nose.

“Okay, good. You won’t be able to hear me once I put the headphones on you, but I’ll stay in the room, so if there’s anything you need, drop the ball, okay?”

Dean nods again, unable to speak, and then Cas puts the headphones on, and Dean also doesn’t hear anything except for the soft static that comes through plugged in headphones. He knows they’re linked to something, then, although he’s not sure what he’s going to hear, _if_ he’s even going to hear anything at all. His senses have been taken from him, and he’s just got to wait and see what happens.

The first few minutes, or whatever amount of time passes, nothing happens, and Dean slowly relaxes into the quiet hum of electricity and nothingness. It’s surprisingly easy to let go once there’s nothing for him to focus on, and like the meditating he did before Cas walked in, it seems to come natural to him to just… drift. Vaguely, Dean feels surprised at how easily his mind quiets and calms down if there’s not external stimulants, but it’s only a vague and floating thought, although he should probably talk to Cas about using this as a way to calm him down if he’s overwhelmed and on the verge of a panic attack or anxiety attack, or just when he’s a little too stressed.

Then, the headphones come to life, and Dean’s peace and quiet is suddenly shatters. He startles but is held in place by the ropes wrapped around him. He can hear his phone ringing, ringing, ringing… and he realises that the headphones are plugged into his phone. But he can’t answer, because his hands are inside the latex suit, and he doesn’t even know _where_ his phone is.

After a half a minute or so, Dean’s voicemail kicked in. He expected his own voice to pipe up and ask the caller to please call back at a later stage or text him instead, but he heard a new message. “This is Dean’s phone,” Cas’s voice sounded. “He’s a little _tied up_ at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.” Dean wants to protest but he can’t, and he’s indeed tied up. He’s got to listen to what happens next.

The beep sounds, and for a little while, Dean doesn’t really hear a lot except for breathing, and then the noises kick in. Dean’s ears are suddenly filled with moans, whines, and groans, and it takes him a few seconds to place it, but then he _knows_. A while ago Cas asked him for his favourite porn clip, and Dean told him, but… nothing happened. There hadn’t been any indication that Cas even remembered it or why he’d asked, but now… now he’s _hearing_ his favourite porn played to him via his voicemail. It’s a distinctly strange feeling, and Dean isn’t sure if he likes it or not, but he can’t back out.

Listening to his favourite porn is also a strange experience – usually he’s got the visual to go with it, but apparently he knows the porn well enough to _hear_ when the twink is penetrated by the bear, and when the other bear silences the twink by sliding his cock into his mouth… and Dean can’t help but get turned on. He wants to put a hand on his cock, but remembers just in time that he’s still tied up to avoid straining muscles. His cock is hardening, though, and it’s strangely arousing to feel that happening so consciously, without any other input whatsoever. He’s missing his eyes and hands a lot – and Cas. Cas is probably watching him. Dean moans, muffled through the gag, at the thought of Cas watching Dean’s erection come to life.

However, instead of actively focusing on imagining what’s happening in his favourite porn scene, Dean focuses on the sounds and imagines himself with Cas, and maybe also with Benny, their first foray into a threesome a little while ago. It was hot as hell, and imagining himself as the twink in this scenario really is getting Dean going.

Before he really does notice, he’s on the edge of coming, and his cock must be a dark red, balls all drawn up. The noises coming from the headphones change, and Dean nearly sighs in relief.

“Hello Dean,” Cas says. Dean relaxes further without noticing and simply listens to his partner. “I asked you about your favourite porn a while back but you probably didn’t think I’d actually do something with it. Well, here we are. Doing something with it. Although it’s mostly meant as the first step.” Cas seems to take a deep breath, and then continues. “You’ve said often that you could probably get off on my voice, which is exactly what we’re testing today. You can do whatever you want today, but you’re only allowed to come when I’m talking to you. I’m assuming that you understand this, since we can’t really communicate.”

Dean nods, most of the movement he can do at the moment. Cas falls quiet for a little bit, and then continues. “Let’s test this hypothesis, then.” He clears his throat. “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife...” Cas starts reading – Dean recognises the book but can’t quite place it – and Dean moans as the words flow into one another. He’s still on the edge of coming, but he’s not sure if Cas reading a book is enough for him to tip over the edge.

It only takes Dean five minutes of listening to Cas’s voice to realise that… well, Cas was right. He’s long since lost track of what’s going on in the novel, instead he focuses on the lilt of Cas’s voice and his intonation. The rumbling voice flows over him like a warm shower and Dean is keening, trying not to come to some nineteenth-century story read by his lover.

Dean’s moans and whines increase the longer Cas continues, and when Cas stops for a brief pause, clears his throat, and takes a sip of something, Dean feels a surge of disappointment. Somehow, he’s still there, still ready to come, still _almost there_ , but now that Cas has stopped reading, he feels the loss keenly. Not being allowed to come somehow always makes him want to come. However, Cas just seems to take a quick break, before he dives back in. This time, he’s picked up something else, and Dean doesn’t even recognise the language at first. Then, it suddenly clicks, and Dean moans despite the gag.

Cas is speaking Russian again. Dean mentally curses – because if Cas’s voice is something Dean can get off on, it’s probably going to happen when he’s speaking in a foreign language. Dean definitely has a kink (or well, he’s got several, but this is one he knows about), and Dean’s _very_ aware of it. His cock twitches and the low rumble of Cas’s voice washes over him. Dean doesn’t know what it is Cas is saying, but it’s sexy as fuck, and only a few minutes into Cas’s monologue about whatever, Dean comes, long and hard, all over himself, covering the latex and ropes in his come, and Dean sags in relief as soon as the call appears to cut and hands follow a slow path over Dean’s shoulders, untying him, then taking off the headphones and blindfold, and removing the gag. Dean falls into Cas’s arms, and Cas helps him to the bed, where he sits him down and strips the latex suit off before pulling Dean under the covers. Dean keeps his eyes closed while he gets used to the fact that there’s light at all, and Cas remains quiet, but it’s clear he wants to ask Dean what he thought. Dean just wants to snuggle, though, and come down, and _then_ they can talk.

It takes a while before Dean is ready, but then he says, “Was this what you needed me to change my voicemail settings for?”

Cas’s smile is sheepish. “Yeah,” he says. “Apparently there’s this setting that allows you to listen to a voicemail as it’s being recorded, which is exactly what I wanted here.”

“Good idea,” Dean mutters, burrowing closer to Cas’s warmth. “Am I now also stuck with this new ‘leave a message’ message?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I like it,” Dean says. Then he realises that… Cas has actually left him a voicemail with porn and him reading to Dean, and he’s so going to use that in the future. And of course, not tell Cas.

(Three weeks later, Cas receives a message during work. It’s a long voice memo, and a line just below it says “I just masturbated to your voice”. Cas doesn’t open the voice memo, because he’s relatively sure it’s payback. And it is – the message is Dean dirty talking to Cas, with the voicemail Cas recorded for him playing in the background. Dean doesn’t get off easily after that one…)


End file.
